


Home is in a Hammock

by EddiesLeftFoot



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reddie, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, School Dances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiesLeftFoot/pseuds/EddiesLeftFoot
Summary: For most people they feel most at home when they’re in their home, in their bed, surrounded by their things. This however is not the case for Richie Tozier, he feels most at home when he is squished into the Losers’ clubhouse hammock thigh to thigh with one Eddie Kaspbrak. If Richie could live within one moment in time it would be one of his and Eddie’s comic book sessions in that Hammock, or at least that’s what he would have said before the events that took place in 1991.





	1. Dreamer

For most people they feel most at home when they’re in their home, in their bed, surrounded by their things. This however is not the case for Richie Tozier, he feels most at home when he is squished into the Losers’ clubhouse hammock thigh to thigh with one Eddie Kaspbrak. If Richie could live within one moment in time it would be one of his and Eddie’s comic book sessions in that Hammock, or at least that’s what he would have said before the events that took place in 1991. 

1991\. 

The Loser’s are now 15 and in their 2nd year of high school, so far from their experience of the compulsory hell that is Derry High it is simultaneously better and worse than middle school was. Better, in the fact that there were many more clubs for them to explore and express themselves and they could finally start exploring their prospects for the future. Worse in the sense that there were more people, more bullies and more ways for them to be made to feel like the losers they are. Richie was sure he felt this more so than the rest of his friends, the torment he suffered in middle school for the rumours circulating based on his sexuality only increased when they entered high school. Riche ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier was almost certain that as long as he was stuck in Derry he would never have a chance with Eddie, not that he believed he had a chance with Eds in the first place. 

Cool biting winter air had been howling through Derry recently and the citizens of the quaint town surrounded by dark history could see their breath swirling in the air on days like this. The Losers however, had the perfect escape from the biting cold and that was their clubhouse where they blasted music, danced, laughed and Richie occupied that hammock. Richie peered over the most recent X-men comic he had traded with Bill to gaze at Eddie who was across the room chattering adamantly with Ben about the effects cold weather can have on the human body. He cast his eyes back down this time to his watch rather than the comic book, smirking when he took note of the time. Any minute now his 10-minutes would be up, a clubhouse rule which everyone but Eddie had abandoned after the first time Richie refused to give up the hammock almost 2 years ago. He waited, eyes flickering up to Eddie’s short frame every so often as the smirk on his face grew wider, the smaller boy seemed to have felt Richie’s eyes on him as he stopped in the midst of his conversation with Ben to shoot Richie a confused look, his eyebrows knitted together. 

Realisation set in on Eddie’s face when he noticed the smug look written all over Richie’s face, he firmly planted his hands on his hips and stomped over to the hammock looking down at Richie who was swinging gently. 

“Your 10 minutes are up Rich.” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, Richie noted the adorable way the sleeves of Eds’ sweater covered all of his hands except for the tips of his fingers. 

“Sorry Spaghetti head but you’re the only one here who seems to think that’s still a rule.” The tone of his voice was oozing smug attitude, he was goading Eddie as he always did when his 10-minutes were up. It was the same dance they did every single time: Richie takes the hammock when the Losers get to the clubhouse; he spends at least 10-minutes in the hammock before Eddie insists his time is up; then he goads Eddie until Eds ends up climbing into the hammock with him. Richie and Eddie both enjoy sharing the hammock together, but this was always how it ended up happening, the rest of the Losers chuckle and roll their eyes every time.

“You’re really gonna make me do this again Trashmouth?” Eddie huffed rolling his eyes even though Richie could see the other boy holding back the smile that was tugging on his lips.

“Your mom wouldn’t hesitate to climb in here with me.” He teased as Eddie was already half-way into the hammock.

“Shut the fuck up Richie,” Eddie had climbed in so that he was squished in the hammock right beside Richie his head resting on the taller boy’s shoulder, “What are we reading today anyway?” he questioned turning his body towards Richie’s just that tiniest bit more so that he could see the comic book better. Luckily for Richie from how Eddie was positioned he couldn’t see that had a beet red blush had creeped its way up Richie’s neck spreading across his face and to the tips of his ears, Beverly however, did notice and cast a knowing glance towards the pair in the hammock. 

“X-men.” Richie stammered out nervous due to the closeness of the two of them, Eddie was unbelievably soft and warm bundled up in the excessive amount of winter wear Mrs K made him wear to ensure he was warm. 

Eddie looked up at Richie and Richie swore his heart skipped a bit with how beautiful this boy is, “Mind if we go back to the beginning? You did have a 10-minute head start.” He mumbled softly making the moment feel more private and between just the two of them, Richie flicked the comic back to the first page. While he waited for Eddie to catch up to the page he was on he enjoyed the warmth and comfort that came with reading comics in the hammock with Eddie, this is home.  
…  
Richie fished his house keys out from his pocket his heavy breath swirling in the crisp Derry winter night air, he had just finished riding Eddie home on their bikes as he always did when the Losers’ hung out together. With the twist of his keys his front door swung open, none of the lights were on so he stumbled towards the nearest switch and flicked it on, “Mom! Dad! I’m home.” There was no response, not that this surprised Richie he almost expected it at this point, letting out a sigh he shuffled towards the kitchen looking for the usual explanatory note on the fridge. 

Out for the night,  
Dinner is in the fridge.  
\- Mom + Dad.  
P.S save the leftovers for your dinner tomorrow. 

Richie hummed in acknowledgement as he took the note off the fridge, it was one line more detail than they would usually give him so that’s nice. 

As he ate cold macaroni and cheese on the large family sofa by himself under the soft glow of their chunky box TV he was reminded how cold, empty and alone his home is. His home wasn’t warm or filled with joy like the hammock was, no his home served as a reminder of how distant his parents really were and that the Losers were the only ones truly there for him. He dropped his fork into his bowl with a clatter has his train of thought began to diverge into what would happen if his friends knew, if they knew he liked boys. What if Eddie found out that he loved him? Richie shook his head trying to literally shake those thoughts out of his mind, he tried to reassure himself that he has the Losers, he has the hammock, he has Eddie. His friends know what people say about him, the things they’ve said to him and while Richie hasn’t come out to them, if they didn’t want to hang out with someone who was thought of as a fairy then they would have cut him off in 1989. 

He might not be ready to come out but at least he can still flirt and read comics with Eddie, it would be a dream if he could have more; holding his hand, cuddling him, kissing him; maybe 1991 is the year for Richie Tozier to become a dreamer.


	2. Spring is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning Derry High School decided to announce that there will be a Spring dance held at the end of the semester, this sparked excitement amongst most of the student body it’s all anyone was talking about at school that day. Apparently, much to Richie’s dismay this included the Losers club too.

This morning Derry High School decided to announce that there will be a Spring dance held at the end of the semester, this sparked excitement amongst most of the student body it’s all anyone was talking about at school that day. Apparently, much to Richie’s dismay this included the Losers club too. During recess the Losers crowded around their table in the cafeteria, Beverly was sandwiched between Ben and Bill who were both casting glances her way with pink dusted cheeks. Richie couldn’t be bothered keeping up with their love triangle for today and decided to cast his attention to the person who was always occupying his mind. He lightly nudged Eddie who was pressed against his side due to how crowded their table was, the smaller boy looked away from Beverly’s animated conversation about a potential after dance Losers club sleepover to gaze up at Richie. A mischievous grin painted Richie’s face as he gestured to the swooning Bill and Ben and proceeded to make a mock gagging notion which earnt a giggle from Eds, despite Stanley rolling his eyes at such an expected yet childish joke. Richie wanted to ask Eddie what he thought about this dance; was he going to go? Was he going to take anybody? Would he want to go with Richie? They were stupid thoughts, it’s not like Richie could actually ask him, not in fucking Derry. Not that Eddie would like him that way. So, he let the others be excited by the prospect of the Spring dance and spent his recess trying to bring a smile to Eddie’s face.

The bell rang signalling that their break was over, and it was time to return to class, everyone said their goodbyes promising to meet up later in the afternoon. Richie despite not showing his interest in the Spring dance during their lunch break, may have spent much of his history class day dreaming about the impossible reality where he got to share a dance with a particular hypochondriac. Listen, he did say that he was going to try being a dreamer this year didn’t he? Maybe he could ask Eddie to go with him not as a date but at least as friends, he knew that the likelihood of Eddie asking anybody was pretty low due to Mrs K. Would that be weird though? To ask him as a friend, maybe the other Losers with the exception of the Beverly, Ben and Bill love triangle were assuming they would go as a collective group. He could see it already little Eds all dressed up in some cute suit that he would probably complain about being itchy or irritating his skin, a bowtie that his mother almost definitely tied for him only for him to retie it the second he was out of her sight. The multicoloured lights would probably reflect off of some cheap party store grade disco ball making Eddie’s eyes sparkle just that little bit more than usual. Okay, now Richie’s thinking it might be possible that his heart wouldn’t even be able to handle going to the dance with Eddie Spaghetti not when he is so impossibly cute, cute, cute! Yeah definitely not, his heart can hardly handle sharing a hammock with the other boy for Christ sakes, but this is only a dream anyway all hypothetical for the moment at least. The rest of Richie’s classes for the day went by in a similar manner he took his seat, got his book out, started day dreaming about Eddie and then the teacher would inevitably say, “Mr Tozier since you’re paying so much attention why don’t you share your answer with the class?” 

When class got out for the day Richie planned to meet Eddie at the bike racks so that they could ride to the clubhouse together, the others had a tendency to leave immediately in an effort to elude Bowers. However, as Richie walked down the school hallways which students were filing out of he was naturally intercepted by Bowers and his gang, just his luck. Two of Bowers’ lackeys grabbed Richie by his shoulders and flung him into the lockers, a thud echoed off of the hallway walls at the impacted and Bowers proceeded to signal one of his lackey’s to hold him against his locker by his throat. 

“I know you heard the announcement about the Spring dance faggot,” Henry spat flecks of his saliva splattering Richie’s glasses and causing him to flinch in response, “it’s not for homo fairies like you and if you so much as show your face, my boys and I will be sure to gut you.” His words were filled such hatred and disdain, this combined with the image of Bowers’ silver knife glinting in the light in the corner of his vision made Richie’s stomach twist. Richie went to bark out a snarky reply in his usual Trashmouth manner but as soon as his mouth opened the hand around his throat tightened. The halls had cleared out, there was no one to help him now and Eddie was undoubtedly anxiously pacing by the bike racks. Henry pulled up the front of Richie’s shirt and twirled his silver pocket knife in front of Richie’s face menacingly, Richie was going to scream but before he could one of the lackey’s slapped his hand over Richie’s mouth and held it there firmly. He was being held in place despite his writhing as he felt the knife glide through the skin above his waistband, just deep enough to scar but cause no further harm, “This is just a taste of what will happen if you try to bring your little boyfriend Kaspbrak to that dance.” 

Richie screamed into the lackey’s hand as the three letters were carved before Bower’s declared he was done, his lackeys’ releasing Richie and all walking away laughing as they followed Henry out of the school. Richie slid down the locker slowly onto the ground pulling his knees to his chest despite the protest of the stinging flesh on his stomach, he let himself cry tossing his glasses aside as pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. It was at least 10-minutes before his sobs calmed into ragged breaths and he shoved his glasses onto his face, he was afraid, afraid to see what Bowers had done to him. Carefully he lowered his legs away from his chest and lifted the red blood-stained corner of his shirt up to reveal a word that had been haunting him since other middle schoolers noticed the fondness in his eyes when he looked at Eddie-

F A G. 

Richie slumped against the locker of some unknown student silent tears rolling down his cheeks and making his vision cloudy, he had pulled down his shirt to cover it once more and tried to not feel sick as he watched more blood seep into the already stained fabric. Distracted by trying to process what had just happened to him and the implications that it held, Richie’s emotions prevented him from hearing the echo of light footsteps running down the halls and a familiar voice calling his name. Before he knew it his Eddie Spaghetti was running towards him panic etched deeply into his features, as he came up to Richie his face paled and the taller boy could already see the tears forming in Eddie’s eyes. As Richie knew however, Eddie was braver than everyone thought, the smaller boy took a deep inhale of breath before crouching down in front of his best friend beginning to unzip his fanny pack and pull out various medical supplies that Richie couldn’t name the purpose of if he tried. Eddie’s hand moved towards the blood-stained corner of Richie’s shirt so that he could assess the wound, but Richie stopped him placing his own hand over Eddie’s, Eds eyes flickered up from their hands to Richie’s eyes. He couldn’t let Eddie see what it said, he didn’t want to try and explain it or why it happened.

“Eds, please I know you’re keen to get me out of my shirt, but I’d rather you don’t see what it says.” Richie tried to divert Eddie’s attention from his wound in his usual Trashmouth manner but like most things that come out of his mouth it did not work in his favour at all. Eddie’s demeanour immediately changed from caring and concerned to enraged but his rage wasn’t directed at Richie, no it was directed at Bowers. Say what you would will about Eddie, but Richie will argue that a lot of anger can be contained in that small guy when he gets fired up about something.

“He carved something into you. Bowers actually fucking carved something into you! That fucking asshole.” Eddie seemed almost pained at knowing something that horrific had been done to somebody so close to him, had been done to his Richie. “Rich, you gotta let me clean it up. Please. You know I won’t judge you, you know that right?” The caring nature had returned to Eddie’s eyes as he put his anger at Bowers aside to focus on Richie and the injury at hand, he slowly removed Richie’s hand from his own and hesitantly lifted up the bloodied corner of Richie’s shirt; and Richie much to his own surprise let him. Richie tried to avoid meeting Eddie’s gaze as the other boy read the word which would permanently scar Richie’s skin from this day onwards, he was afraid of what he would think of him, about what his Eds would say. But Eddie didn’t say anything and kept a calm look on his face as he proceeded to clean and dress the wound the best he could with the equipment he had on hand. 

When he was done he offered Richie a hand and pulled the taller boy up to his feet, he guided Richie using their still joint hands through the school halls so they could make their way to the main entrance. They’d been walking for a few minutes now and Eddie still hadn’t let go, Richie swore he could feel his heart thudding rhythmically against his ribs, he couldn’t believe something so horrific could lead to Eddie Kaspbrak holding his hand. Even though Eddie’s intentions behind holding Richie’s hand probably aren’t what Richie hopes that they would be, no Eddie probably means this as a gesture of comfort. 

“You know Rich,” Eddie spoke softly breaking the silence that had settled in the air around them, “I wouldn’t have a problem if you actually were… well you know.” Richie came to a stop looking Eddie in the eyes, he couldn’t help the joyful tears that formed in his eyes and the sickeningly sweet love filled smile on his face at Eddie’s words. 

“Thank you Eds.” He sniffled a little and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Eddie chuckled lightly and rolled eyes upon hearing the nickname Richie had stuck him with.

“Don’t call me Eds, Trashmouth.” Eddie tugged gently on Richie’s arm with their conjoint hands as he continued walking again, looking up at Richie fondly. They had to let go of each other’s hands when they came to the bike racks, Eddie instructed Richie that they have to walk their bikes as riding right now could irritate the wound and listed various consequences which only Dr. K could remember. Both boys agreed that it would be best if they headed towards the Losers’ clubhouse as the other Losers were most likely beginning to suspect that Bowers had done the worst to their favourite duo. A beautiful sunset which was one of the only nice things about Derry, shone brightly on the horizon a captivating mixture of pink, orange and yellow which made Eddie look simply radiant in Richie’s eyes. Before they could even make it halfway to the clubhouse the other Losers came pedalling towards them relief instantly appearing on all of their faces. Everyone came to a stop in the middle of the road, the others came at Richie and Eddie with a million and one questions however, the only response was offered by Eddie who stated that; “Rich had a run in with Bowers and I patched it up, sorry it took too long guys. Guess we should all start heading home now it’s getting dark.” Everyone could read the pair’s clear reluctance to provide details about what had occurred, though they could all gather from the blood staining Richie’s shirt that Bowers’ knife must have been involved. Ben who also knew what it felt like to be carved by Bowers gave Richie a look of understanding and supportive pat on the shoulder. 

Apparently while Eddie and Richie had been preoccupied with the aftermath of the Bowers incident, before the others had gone in search of the two they had decided that the night of the school dance they would have a sleepover in Bill’s basement. Beverly ever oblivious to the two boys pining over her made a remark that she hopes someone will ask her to the dance, Bill and Ben both made efforts to assure her that someone definitely would. Stan and Mike who had clearly had enough of this love triangle moved away from those three to walk alongside Eddie and Richie who were currently discussing the last X-men comic they read together in the hammock, settling into their usual rhythm. This unspoken understanding was hanging over Eddie and Richie, sure Richie hadn’t come out to Eddie, but he technically knew, he could tell without making Richie say it that cocky, flirtatious Trashmouth wasn’t as straight as he let on and Eddie was okay with that. So far 1991 was already kicking Richie’s ass, he was literally carved up and will be permanently marked and scarred from it, he definitely can’t go swimming in the quarry without a shirt again, but at least he is lucky enough to have Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Stan watched Eddie and Richie talk; he could observe the looks that they were casting each other that the other was too oblivious to notice; the gentle pink blushes that made the boys look warm and rosy; the way they walked so close together and how they angled their bodies towards one another when they spoke. Stan could not help but roll his eyes, he was surrounded by oblivious hopeless romantic idiots, at least he had Mike to suffer alongside him while their friends’ colossal idiocy gave him a headache. He smirked moving a step closer to Richie and Eddie casting a cunning look at Mike who mouthed ‘Don’t’ when he saw Stans face, if the idiots were going to be oblivious the least he could do was get some fun out of it.

Richie was momentarily distracted from his argument with Eddie that Magneto is the most powerful mutant when he noticed Stan had moved closer towards them and had that look on his face, “What do you want Stanley?” he asked cautiously, now Eddie’s attention was also on their smirking friend. 

“Oh, you know it’s just you and Eddie haven’t really participated in discussion about the dance. Either of you thinking about asking somebody?” Mike’s facepalm as Stan asked their oblivious friends that question was audible. Eddie instantly went bright red almost tripping over his own feet, Richie cast a forlorn glance at Eddie remembering Bower’s threat and that they were still in fucking Derry. 

“I don’t think my mom would let me go with a date, you guys know how she is.” Eddie stammered out waving Stan off and trying to avoid looking at Richie as he became impossibly redder. Richie however, was apparently blind to Eddie’s flustered state and let out a chuckle, the kind that usually hinted to an oncoming Eddie’s mom joke. 

“Yeah well I don’t think they’d let Eds’ mom into the dance, so I guess I’m not going.” Richie wore a shit-eating grin which he flashed at Stan only for it to faulter when Eddie punched him in the arm for making the joke in the first place. Stan let out a chuckle watching the situation he’d created unfold and even Mike couldn’t help but stifle a laugh from where he stood beside Stan, Richie even swore he heard Beverly quietly giggle from where she followed behind them with Bill and Ben. Their group’s often chaotic dynamic made Richie wonder what sort of antics they would all get into when they were older and could escape to somewhere far away from Derry. Stanley bringing up that damned Spring dance made Richie reflect on the threat Bowers had made, but it also made him picture Eddie all dressed up. He couldn’t miss that, he didn’t want to, though the wound above his waistband had him hesitant when he considered actually going. Richie tried to push his thoughts on his dance dilemma to the back of his mind reminding himself that the dance isn’t until the end of the semester anyway, he had plenty of time to decide whether he wanted to brave risking Bowers wrath or not. He knew after today at least, that if he explained to Eddie why he couldn’t go to the dance that he would understand. 

Before Richie knew it the other Losers had gone their separate ways and it was just him and Eddie walking along the quiet streets of Derry together with their bikes. When they made it to Eddie’s house Richie waited out the front on the side walk as he watched Eddie put his bike away and then make his way onto the porch. Eddie looked back at Richie with one of his hands poised on the door handle and the other waving at Richie, he had the softest smile on his face, the kind of one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle in the cutest way. Being reminded once more about how absolutely precious his Eds is Richie cursed under his breath at Bowers for depriving him of his hammock time with Eddie this afternoon. 

When Richie finally came home he wasn’t surprised to find the lights off and the house completely empty again. Sighing he repeated the usual routine for when his parents weren’t home; lights, note on the fridge, dinner on the family sized sofa by himself. The house emanated a cold and distant energy that made him yearn for the warmth and affection of the hammock with Eddie after the torment he had faced today; fuck Bowers he concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first key dilemma Richie will have to tackle in 1991 has presented itself; the Derry High Spring Dance. Will he go and risk Bowers wrath? Will he go with Eddie? He still has a whole semester for his crush on Eddie Spaghetti to guide him towards his decision.  
~ Thank you for reading.


	3. The 10-minute Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the weekend and as they were only a few weeks into the school semester all of the Losers were free from assignments and available to hang out. The original plan that they had all agreed upon during recess at one point previously in the week was; to see a movie together and then go back to Bill’s house for a sleepover in the basement. Richie however, couldn’t resist the opportunity to play at the arcade with his friends...

“Can we go to the arcade?” Richie asked eyes scanning the group to intake their reactions. 

“The arcade,” Eddie stated an incredulous look on his face, “you do know how filthy the controls on those machines are right? I thought we agreed we were gonna see a movie this weekend anyway.” 

“Oh, come on Eds it’s not like those cinema chairs aren’t writhing with germs and you’re okay with them.”

“Don’t remind me and don’t call me Eds”

Richie and Eddie were engaged in one their typical arguments where they egged each other on, there was no malice behind their words, their arguments weren’t like that. Stan often described Richie and Eddie’s bickering as them ‘having a domestic’, the first time he coined this term the other Losers broke into fits of laughter and agreement. This however, was with the exception of Richie and Eddie who paused their ‘domestic’ to try and argue that it was so not true and ‘fuck you Stan’, Richie with a look of mock feigned hurt on his face and Eddie with a pretty pout on his lips. Currently Stan was rolling his eyes once more at these two idiots, in the midst of their ‘domestic’ the two hadn’t even noticed Bill’s stuttered attempts to offer a solution to their dispute. 

“Would you two idiots quit it, Bill is trying to talk.” Bev interrupted, clearing her throat to catch the boys’ attention, both boys stopped mid conversation looking sheepishly at Bev and sending an apologetic look Bill’s way. She smiled triumphantly fiery short red curls bouncing as she turned her head towards Bill gesturing for him to continue, he gave her a smile in thanks as he took a moment to prepare himself to speak. 

“W-we could d-d-do both.” He stated as if that simple solution should have been obvious, and to everybody but Richie and Eddie it had been. 

“Why didn’t you just say so Bill.” Richie said a sly grin on his face as a majority of the group looked at him deadpan and Stan rolled his eyes, even Eddie shoved him lightly for being a smart-ass. 

It was finally the weekend and as they were only a few weeks into the school semester all of the Losers were free from assignments and available to hang out. The original plan that they had all agreed upon during recess at one point previously in the week was; to see a movie together and then go back to Bill’s house for a sleepover in the basement. Richie however, couldn’t resist the opportunity to play at the arcade with his friends, normally he’d have to hope some other kid would be willing to play him at Street Fighter. Plus, the arcade had one of those photobooths and he was desperate to find a way to get Eddie there so he could get photos of them together, having the other Losers there would just be an added bonus. 

As they arrived outside the theatre which Richie ended up conceding they could go to first since that was the original plan, everyone unceremoniously dumped their bikes by the bike rack with the exception of Eddie and Stan who both gently positioned their bikes. They walked as a collective into the cinema lobby chatting animatedly about how they were all so excited after waiting all week to see this movie. It was some over-hyped up action movie that had been advertised everywhere lately, Richie had personally voted on seeing a comedy movie, but Eddie stated, “Don’t we get enough comedy with you around Rich?” to which all of the others apparently agreed. The movie itself wasn’t what he was excited for anyway, he was excited to take the seat next to Eddie in the cinema and whisper humorous commentary to him throughout the movie. It was their usual routine when they watched any movie whether it was in the theatre or at one of the Losers houses, he liked that he could make Eddie laugh more than a movie can. 

Everybody had lined up at the register to get tickets, while they waited a debate arose as to how they were going to divide up purchasing of snacks. They ended up deciding that three of the extra-large popcorns and a drink each was their best plan, separate drinks were necessary as they could already mentally hear Eddie’s rant about the germs. 

“So how does everybody want to sit?” Mike asked as the seven of them walked towards cinema 3 food and drinks in hand. 

“I want to sit with Beverly!” Both Bill and Ben declared at the same time, Bill shot Ben a competitive look raising his eyebrow. Richie burst out laughing at how humorous the situation was, especially with the surprised look on Bev’s ever oblivious face. Even Eddie stifled a laugh as Bev looked between the two boys, she chuckled sheepishly the apples of her cheeks growing a rosy pink and naturally Stan was rolling his eyes. Richie could only imagine how much hilarity would ensue within that love triangle as the Spring Dance inevitably grew nearer.

“Guys don’t worry I’ll just sit in the middle of you, you can both sit with me.” Bev offered, relaxing the tension between Bill and Ben. 

“Eds sits with me.” Richie blurted out his voice much louder than he intended it to be, everyone’s eyes snapped to him the volume his voice catching their attention. The others shook their heads and smiled at him softly, except for Eddie who was blushing beside Richie just out of his vision.

“Well yeah I think we all assumed that Richie, when I asked about seating I was mostly referring to those three.” Mike stated gesturing to the group’s love triangle by nodding towards them with his head. 

“Right yeah of course you guys assumed that,” Richie’s Trashmouth was going again and Eddie grew redder at those words, Richie was still oblivious to it, “I mean not of course but just that I guess I can see why you would think that as he is my Eddie Spaghetti.” Everyone started to lightly chuckle aware that Richie’s Trashmouth had taken over, seeing them laughing Richie realised what he had said, “NOT that he’s mine or anything.” 

Stan rolled his eyes at Richie ever the slave to running his mouth, “Go take your seat next to your Eddie already then.” With that the group filed into the cinema and took their seats, both Richie and Eddie were thankful for the dark of the theatre hiding their insanely bright blushes. Richie was mentally cursing himself, way to go Trashmouth good job trying to not be gay for Eddie in front of your friends you fucking idiot. About 10-minutes into the movie the nervous butterflies in his stomach from the previous seating discussion had settled, and he too had been able to settle into their usual rhythm of providing Eddie Spaghetti with his frankly hilarious commentary (voices included). 

They all ended up enjoying the movie far more than they thought they would, but Richie was excited that they were finally going to go to the arcade, he could guarantee his friends were going to have fun there. The arcade after all is Richie’s second favourite place to pass time in all of Derry, second of course to the Losers’ clubhouse no where could top that. As they arrived at the arcade Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm by his wrist dragging him along enthusiastically, the other Losers clambered into the arcade following close behind them. As it was the weekend the arcade was relatively packed, there was hardly a single game free, the noises of games filled the air around them and Richie had the largest grin on his face. The other Losers eyes were dancing around the room flicking in every different direction trying to take in what games they had, and which ones were currently available to play. 

“Before we play anything, this is why I really wanted all of you to come to the arcade with me.” Richie gestured with a dramatic flair to the shiny new photobooth in the back corner of the arcade.

Bev clapped her hands in excitement when she saw what Richie was referring to, she then looped one of her arms over both Bill and Ben’s shoulders pulling them both close to her side, “I never thought I would say this but that is a genius idea Trashmouth.”

“T-totally. We should m-m-make sure we get a copy for everyone.” Bill added clearly enthused about the idea too. 

Even Stan nodded and reluctantly admitted that, “Yeah this a pretty cool idea Richie.”

“If only your ideas were this good all the time Rich.” Eddie teased a smug little smirk on his face. 

“Trust me Eds, your mom loves all the ideas I come up with to spice things up.” Eddie’s smirk may have been smug, but Richie’s was definitely much smugger, he watched Eddie flare his nostrils looking up at the taller boy with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Beep beep Richie, now get in that photobooth you ass.” Eddie huffed grabbing Richie’s arm by the wrist much like Richie had done when they entered the arcade and dragging Richie into the photobooth. Richie followed Eddie completely willing, loving the shorter boy dragging him along, he would follow that boy anywhere and he honestly loved it when Eddie took charge. The rest of the Losers excitedly followed along and the group then struggled trying to squeeze all seven of them into the booth which was clearly designed for no more than two people. They however, with a lot of effort and everyone being extremely squished together and on top of one another managed to get the entire Losers club into the arcade photobooth. Eddie was practically in Richie’s lap and his face felt warm with all the blood that was rushing to his cheeks and he prayed that it wouldn’t show up on the photos. 

They took many photos enough that everyone was able to take home a photo strip with them. In every photo they tried to collectively portray a particular emotion or facial expression, this made for some particularly memorable photos. They had ones where they were trying to make the goofiest faces they could; ones where they tried to look dead serious but failed bursting into laughter as Richie made an impression just before the flash went off; and that one photo where Ben insisted they just smile nicely. The photos were just so uniquely the Losers club and as they exited the photobooth everyone congratulated Richie on actually having a genuinely good idea for once, the group chattered excitedly about where they planned to put their copy when they got home. Richie already knew exactly where he was going to put his, he was going to pin his on the wall right beside his bed. 

“What about you Eds?” Richie asked as he approached the Street Fighter game machine with Eddie, the Losers had agreed to take matches on the game in turns almost like a tournament of sorts, “What are you going to do with your photos?”

“I think I’m going to use it as a bookmark that way I can see it whenever I read, and my mom probably won’t find it.” Eddie explained, his eyebrows knitted together in the adorable way they always did when he was concentrating has he tried to decide which character to choose. 

“Aw that’s cute Eds, you want to see me every time you read.” Richie teased nudging Eddie with his elbow, his character already chosen as it was his favourite game, so he had a character preference.

Eddie elbowed him back, his character now selected and the match beginning, “You’re not the only one in the photo Richie, maybe it’s them I want to see every time I read.” A teasing look was written all over Eddie’s face that Richie could see in the corner of his vision as they played, and laughter was laced into his words.

“Oh, Eddie my love, how you wound me.” Richie responded in his impression of a British accent dramatizing his words, which earnt an eyeroll from the shorter boy beside him whose cheeks blossomed the slightest pink at Richie’s words which he would have noticed had he not been so engrossed in the game. Inevitably Richie to nobody’s surprise won their match, in fact he ended up winning the Losers’ entire Street Fighter tournament he thanked his many extensive hours of practice for his victory. Though Richie will admit that Bill put up a good fight in the finale match but unfortunately he just wasn’t as skilled as their resident Trashmouth, Richie’s win also meant he got first pick of movie tonight at Bill’s which was their agreed upon prize for the winner. After the Losers competed at and played many more games the sun began to set on Derry, and they realised it was time to head off Bill’s house before it got dark. Mounting their bikes, they rode through the streets of Derry enjoying the warmth of the setting sun on their skin, a nice change to cold of winter which was ever so slowly starting to turn into the warmth of spring. 

Once the Losers had arrived at Bill's they quickly hurried inside scrambling to get to the basement so that they could get set up for the night, they all said quick greetings in passing to Bill’s mother and younger brother Georgie. The basement had a large couch big enough for at least four of them to sit on comfortably, two arm chairs and one obnoxiously red bean bag, later when they needed to sleep they would drag out the mattresses that rested against the basement wall. Stan immediately took up residence on one of the arm chairs wanting to avoid being stuck on the couch with the Beverly, Bill and Ben love triangle. Mike also had the same idea quickly sitting down in the other arm chair just before Eddie could and much to Eddie’s annoyance Richie had promptly nestled himself into the bean bag leaving him on the couch with the trio. Bill passed Richie the collection of VCR tapes for him to select their first choice of movie from, he browsed through them despite already planning to choose Ghostbusters, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose every so often.

After Richie made his selection Bill began to set up the VCR player and Tv while everybody settled in, Richie glanced up from the Back to the Future VCR blurb he was reading to see Eddie Spaghetti standing over the top of him with his hands on his hips and an utterly precious pout on his face. Richie looked up at Eddie smiling with exaggerated innocence at the other boy.

“Why Eduardo, how can I help you on this fine night?” Richie fluttered his eyelashes at Eddie continuing to maintain his look of over exaggerated innocence.

“10-minutes is up Richie.” Eddie said it so matter of fact that Richie could not help but snicker. 

“You realise this isn’t a hammock right?”, Richie stated shifting himself deeper into the bean bag to put an emphasis on his point. This only made Eddie roll his eyes as he started taking all of the VCR tapes out of Richie’s hands and placing them aside before forcing himself into the obnoxiously red bean bag so that he was squished up against Richie, his head resting on Richie’s shoulder just as it would if they were in the clubhouse hammock. Richie felt this warm happy feeling of home radiating from his chest the kind of feeling that he thought was exclusive to the hammock, but maybe was actually exclusive to Eddie. He could feel the other’s eyes on them, they were all practically waiting for some sort of classic Trashmouth or Eddie’s mom joke to come from Richie’s mouth, but he was too distracted by the feelings swirling in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach as he looked down at Eds. With the feeling of five sets of eyes on them Richie flicked his eyes up from Eddie and saw them all looking, he cleared his throat finally taking this as his queue to stop making heart eyes at their resident hypochondriac and say something, “Your mom would like to cuddle with-“ but he was cut off by a clearly tired Eddie putting his finger to Richie’s lips. 

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie spoke through a yawn, as the opening scene to ghostbusters began to play in the background and the other Losers attention was redirected towards the movie. Bill settled back on the couch next to Beverly who was positioned between him and Ben just as she had been earlier that day at the movies. Stan and Mike shared a tired look communicating to each other just how sick they were of all of their friend’s obliviousness. Even though Richie picked the movie and had won the right to do so in their Street Fighter tournament he could hardly pay attention to it, not when Eddie had chosen to share the bean bag with him. Sure, they had a usual routine with the hammock that the 10-minute rule was merely an excuse for and Richie was never going to complain about Eddie climbing into the hammock with him, but he hadn’t expected Eddie to play that card anywhere else. Not that he would complain about the 10-minute rule becoming a regular thing with the bean bag either, he just wondered why Eddie had done it; did Eddie just want to get away from being on the couch with the Losers’ club love triangle or did he genuinely want to cuddle with Richie on the bean bag? Richie couldn’t let himself get his hopes up, surely it wasn’t because Eddie wanted to cuddle up, it couldn’t be like the hammock though Eddie only climbed in there to read comics with him…or did he? 

When the movie finished Bill went to get up from the couch to swap out the VCR for another one, his choice of Back to the Future which he had voiced earlier most likely, but Bev had stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“We should talk for a bit,” She suggested, “I mean we’ve been busy all-day watching movies and goofing off at the arcade. It’s been a few weeks since they announced the Spring dance and we haven’t talked about it at all since then.”

“What exactly about it did you want to talk about?” Ben had a hopeful look on his face as he glanced at Beverly, she smiled softly in response. 

“I was thinking in a few weeks I wanted to look for a dress and maybe you guys could get your suits then too we could make a day of it.” Bev’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked around the room gauging all of her friend’s reactions, at the mention of the dance Richie subconsciously rubbed his thumb over the scar above his waistband. 

Ben looked as though he was about to respond an enthusiastic grin on his face but just as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Bill who eagerly stammered out, “That s-sounds really f-f-fun Bev.” The others hummed in agreement with him and they all began to chat energetically about what sort of style they wanted to go for, all except for Eddie who was sleepily resting against Richie eyes half-open and only just paying attention; and Richie who was nervously rubbing his thumb over his scar at a faster pace. Even in his sleepy state however, Eddie who could always read Richie better than anyone else, he picked up on Richie’s anxious behaviour and rested his hand over Richie’s to stop him from rubbing at the spot on his shirt that Eddie knew hid his scar. Richie wasn’t sure if it was because he was too tired or wanted to continue comforting Richie, but Eddie didn’t remove his hand from Richie’s. 

Richie was unsure whether now was the right time to mention to the others that he wasn’t sure he wanted to go, he knows they’ll have questions and they are questions he’s not ready to answer. But if he doesn’t tell them now he’ll have to decide whether or not he’s going to go to the dance before they go shopping for their outfits, he can’t afford to buy a suit if he’s not going to wear it. He at least knew if he explained the situation to Eddie that he would understand, but there was a part of him that really wanted to go the dance. That part of him was definitely the part with a huge crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, he knew that if Eds said he wanted Richie to be there, that he wanted Richie to go to that dance with him even as a friend he couldn’t say no to him. Richie took a deep inhale of breath, he should ask Eddie now, he should say he’s not sure if he wants to go and he wants to know what Eddie thinks. 

“Hey Eds, I-“ Richie spoke softly to keep their conversation more private from the other Losers’ discussion of the dance, but he cut himself short when he realised that Eddie had drifted off to sleep. He felt a soft adoring smile adorn his face as he looked down at the adorable face of his sleeping Eddie Spaghetti, Eds looked so peaceful, his soft lips that Richie wanted to kiss so badly parted just the slightest bit. Richie looked around making sure the others were too distracted by their discussion and once he was sure they weren’t looking he started to gently run his fingers through Eddie’s hair. With lightly pink cheeks and Eddie curled up against his side asleep Richie felt an overwhelming warmth, fondness and happiness just like that feeling of home he craved so much settling over them, it was like they were in their own little bubble. He didn’t even notice when the rest of the Loser’s stopped their conversation realising there was a suspicious lack of Trashmouth commentary to look over at he and Eddie. Everyone sent a soft smile in their direction before all silently agreeing to continue their discussion and leave Richie and Eddie be, Stan had sent them all a look of “How often is it we get not just Richie, but Richie and Eddie this quiet?” to deter Bev who was tempted to make a comment on them.

Eventually Bill did end up putting on that second movie which those awake watched in a comfortable silence, though by the end of the movie only 5 out of the 7 Losers were still awake. During the movie Richie had ever so slowly drifted off, his head leaning against the top of Eddie’s which was cuddled into Richie’s shoulder. Eddie’s hand was still resting over the top of Richie’s as neither boy had decided to move their hand, they hadn’t been this close and relaxed since that one time they napped together in the hammock in the warmth of Summer last year. As the other Losers pulled out mattresses, sleeping bags and blankets finally ready to go to sleep, they couldn’t bring themselves to wake up Richie and Eddie so they could move to a proper bed, the two of them just looked too peaceful. Ben decided since the nights were still chilly, to quietly and gently place a blanket over them so that they wouldn’t get cold throughout the night. 

While the Spring dance was approaching ever so slowly, yet too fast for Richie’s liking it was weekends like these with his friends, with Eddie, that his dilemma of the dance and the looming threat of Bowers felt so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for hitting you all with the feels in the 2nd chapter so I decided to make the 3rd chapter a lot more soft and fun. Thank you all so much for reading, chapter 4 coming soon!  
\- E.L.F


	4. A Dip in the Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is finally here, approaching much faster than Richie could have possibly anticipated. He was however, oblivious to this as he had been having a streak of incredibly good luck lately. Richie's streak of good luck comes to its inevitable end, followed by a dip in the quarry.

Richie thought he’d been having significantly good luck lately; he had somehow been seamlessly avoiding Bowers and his gang both at school and around town, Richie’s grades were up in most of his classes which was always nice, and despite the increasing school workload the Losers still managed to find time to hangout. Everything was going pretty well for Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier he even had a few school projects that he was partnered up with Eddie for and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled to have an excuse for alone time with Eddie Spaghetti. But Richie, after all was a Loser and the Loser’s luck streaks were never going to last forever, this realisation dawned upon him at recess. Of course, unbeknownst to the ever-oblivious Richie it was the very first day of Spring, a time that almost everyone in the small town of Derry looked forward to but Richie had been dreading. His streak of good luck had distracted him from Spring’s approach, had made him blissfully unaware of; the warmth returning to the air, the flowers blooming and the return of nature’s colour to Derry. 

That day at recess Richie had arrived at their table in the cafeteria before the rest of his friends, he waited patiently with his lunch tray eager for their arrival. He hadn’t seen Eddie since first period and couldn’t wait to ask him when they should next get together outside of school to work on their science project. Next to arrive was Stan and Bill, the two of them walked up to the table with their trays in hand and slid into their seats, they had smiles on their faces from the conversation that they were enjoying on their way over to the table.

However, when Stan’s eyes landed on Richie an odd expression crossed his face one that Richie couldn’t quite place, was it concern? Sympathy? Worry? Or a mixture of all three? Richie wasn’t sure but he choose to shrug it off he’d been having a good week and figured it wasn’t worth stressing over, maybe that look wasn’t even directed at him. He exchanged greetings with his two friends and then began to start on his food, throwing a joke into Stan and Bill’s conversation every so often. It was nice and relaxed, they were shortly joined by Beverly, Ben and Mike who eased into the conversation as if they hadn’t missed a thing, that’s just how the Loser’s were they all fitted together perfectly. There was something however, that was bothering Richie not only was Eddie late, but every time Stan glanced at him it was with that same look from before, had something happened to Eddie? Stan and Eddie did have their last class before recess together.

“Hey Stan the man,” Richie spoke clearing his throat to make sure he caught his friend’s attention, when the others’ conversation stopped all eyes landing on Richie including Stan’s he continued, “Where’s Eds?”

Stan flushed red in response to the question nervously looking away and then back to Richie again with that look on his face, “Someone wanted to speak to Eddie after class that’s why he’s late.”

“Wait who wanted to speak to him? He’s not in any trouble right?” Richie began to grow nervous, nobody outside of the Losers really spoke to Eddie outside of class. Stan sighed deeply in response readying himself for whatever he was about to tell not only Richie but the rest of their group too.

“It was Stacy Meddler, she was asking Eddie if he wanted to go to the Spring dance with her.” 

“Wait what? Somebody asked the Losers club’s very own Eddie Kaspbrak to the dance?” Bev cooed excitedly, her curls bouncing as if to emphasise her words. The other’s were all excitedly firing questions at Stan asking for more details about what had happened, but Stan wasn’t paying attention to them he was staring Richie dead in the eyes with that look. 

Richie could feel himself pale at Stan’s words it had never occurred to him that someone might ask Eddie to the dance, that even if he went he might not be able at least go with Eddie as his friend. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, what if Eddie said no because he said his mother wouldn’t want him going with a date? What if Eddie said yes in an effort to show independence in the face of his mother? Looking into Stan’s eyes as their friends chattered energetically around them Richie finally understood, it finally clicked to him what that look on Stan’s face meant.

It meant that Stan knew, somehow Stan had figured out that Richie loved Eddie, it was a look of concern, worry and sympathy just as Richie first thought it was. Stan was looking at Richie like that because he knew how much hearing this news would hurt Richie and how much deeper it would hurt Richie if Eddie walked into the cafeteria in a few minutes to announce to that he was taking Stacy Meddler to the dance. Richie at least figured that Stan didn’t care that Richie liked another guy, otherwise Stan wouldn’t be so concerned about how this news was going to affect Richie. Despite the circumstances, Richie did find a small amount of comfort in knowing that Stan supported him even if he was gay.

“Oh.” Was all Richie could manage to say, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to nervously fiddle with the hem of his open button up shirt. There was a beat, a moment in the group’s conversation that they realised Richie had yet to make a classic Trashmouth comment or joke. However, just before Richie could ready himself to even attempt a joke or remark to counter their growing concern Eddie slid into his seat at their table right next to Richie squished up to him as usual. Eddie had a flustered and oddly frustrated look on his face, his eyebrows were knitted together in that way that was just so painfully lovably Eds. He turned towards Richie his mouth open and on the cusp of speech when he realised the entirety of the Losers club was staring at him with palpable anticipation. Sighing he looked away from Richie and towards the group as a whole, it was evident that Eddie just wanted to get this over with, he could clearly tell Stan must have said something when he was undoubtedly asked where Eddie was.

“I said no.” Eddie said simply, already turning back to Richie wanting to have one of their usual recess catch ups, but everyone was still looking at him hungry for more details. Eds sighed dramatically once again turning away from Richie to face the entire group again, he had a pout on his face which even under the current circumstances Richie couldn’t help but think was adorable.

“And what happened?” Beverly asked courageously, Ben and Bill both nodding eagerly in agreement with her question. 

“Stacy asked me if I would go to the Spring Dance with her and I told her I want to go with somebody else. But then she started crying about how she’d been working up the courage to ask me for weeks, it took forever for her to calm down so I could leave for lunch.” Eddie explained his words laced together quickly in his usual fast spoken charming Eds way. 

“S-some-buh-buh-body else?” Bill enquired an intrigued look on his face.

“You idiots obviously.” Eddie’s face began to grow a shade of red that roses would envy, clearly flustered by this conversation. Though the others’ may have noticed Richie missed the way that Eddie’s eyes quickly darted towards him when he mentioned wanting to go with someone else, and then again when he said he meant the Losers club. Anyone else would probably think that Richie’s thoughts in this moment were incredibly selfish but he could not help but let relief wash over him when he heard that Eddie turned down Stacy in favour of attending with the Losers. Though Richie still wasn’t sure if he himself was going to be attending, the part of him that was relieved in this moment would not have been able to handle knowing Eddie would be taking someone else as his date. 

Richie let himself breath again a heavy weight lifting off of his lungs, he let out a breathy chuckle briefly wondering if this was how Eddie felt when he couldn’t breathe from his asthma, probably not. For a moment Richie caught Stan’s eyes again out of the corner of the vision and he knew he would have to talk with Stan about this, it would be nice to have someone he could confide in about his feelings for Eddie. Someone who wasn’t a carving made in the kissing bridge by a scared and confused 13-year old boy in love with someone he’d never get to have. He hoped he was right about Stan being okay with him being gay, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it if one of his friends knew and hated him for it. Richie was abruptly torn from these thoughts as a perturbed Eddie Kaspbrak shook his shoulders back and forth rapidly. 

“Hello? Earth to Trashmouth?” Eddie squinted at Richie with his eyebrows knitted together in an expression stuck halfway between concern and annoyance, when Richie returned his focus to the smaller boy the corners of Eds’ mouth curved up in the slightest and he continued, “I was trying to talk to you before, you’ll never believe what Mrs Tauberman said in English today.” 

Eddie spoke animatedly about how he couldn’t believe the old and perpetually grumpy English teacher Mrs Tauberman had told Eddie who had just came to her class from gym to, “Wheeze quietly or wait until class was over to wheeze all he wanted.” The look of disbelief on Eddie’s face as he regaled Richie was comical, and to Richie absolutely stunning. Richie sat resting his chin in his hands as he watched Eddie Spaghetti continue on about how Tauberman accidentally slipped up and called him wheezy instead of his name too.

Poor Richie, was blissfully unaware, just as Eddie was, about the sheer lovestruck radiation that was oozing off of him it wasn’t difficult to read for everyone but the boys in question. Unluckily for Richie, one of Bowers’ lackeys had observed the way he was lovingly gazing at Eddie and concocted a plan he thought would teach Richie a lesson for acting so blatantly homosexual in the middle of their school. While Richie and Eddie enjoyed one of their typical recess catchups; Stan watched on knowingly; and Mike sighed at Ben and Bill fighting for Beverly’s attention, Bowers and his gang made their way to Richie’s locker; his lackey’s plan already in motion.

As it was the beginning of Spring the Losers’ club ended recess discussing plans to meet up after school at the quarry for a Loser’s club tradition. Every year since the group had come together they went swimming in the quarry on the first day of Spring, in celebration not just of the season but of the fact that it was finally warm enough for them to swim without Sonia Kaspbrak having a complete conniption if she found out. Richie remained unaware of the of the damage that Bower’s and his gang had done to his locker until he was on his way to his final class of the day. He normally swapped his books for the second half of the day out before heading to recess however, upon leaving maths to head off to English he realised he had left his copy of Romeo and Juliet in his locker. Richie personally didn’t see the appeal of studying Romeo and Juliet, nobody even spoke like that anymore anyway but if he wanted to keep his A in English he needed to read it. He supposed though that he could respect the whole forbidden love aspect of the story, after all couldn’t he relate? Derry definitely made him feel like his love for Eddie was forbidden most of the time. 

Excited for his plans with his friends and forgetting about the scar that permanently resided above his waistband Richie made his way to his locker to retrieve his copy of Romeo and Juliet and get this last class of the day over with. The eyes of fellow students boring into him as he walked by and their whisperings as he passed felt as if they were growing louder. When Richie’s eyes landed on his locker his stomach dropped deep into the growing pit in his gut, Richie felt it twisting and turning the sheer mental stress of what he was seeing causing bile to rise in his throat. So, Richie ran, he ran with hands clasped to his mouth, fighting the urge to literally spill his guts until he could make it to a bathroom. As he threw up his lunch in the boys bathroom on the east side of the school hands clinging to the porcelain, the word spray painted onto his locker burned into his mind. Richie wondered if he was ever going to escape that word, it was carved into his skin and now stained his locker too wasn’t it enough that he couldn’t dress or shower without seeing it on his body. 

It then dawned upon Richie now, that the rumours that were already circulating about his sexuality were only going to increase tenfold, how could they not when his locker was being used to publicly shame him. These thoughts caused him to heave into the toilet once more, the stress of what he would have to face making his stomach tie into the kinds of knots you’d have to do boy scouts to learn. He briefly considered the fact that he was now going to be late for class but realised any reprimand he may receive from the teacher would never reach his parent’s ears, they only ever read about his behaviour when his report card came. He slumped against the wall of the stall inhaling deeply and trying to fight the tears that pricked at his eyes wanting to escape down his cheeks. Richie hesitantly rolled up the corner of his shirt feeling some sort of thoughtless compulsion to do so, his fingers gently traced over the scar and he choked back a sob. 

Just as Richie gave in to the overwhelming need to cry due to the utter helplessness he felt at the situation he was in, and the predicament he was facing from Bowers, someone else entered the bathroom. The stranger gently racked his knuckles against the locked door of Richie’s bathroom stall before he spoke. 

“Richie? Is that you in there?” It was Stan, Stan the Man. Richie felt an immense wave of relief wash over him and released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, until this moment he did not realise how scared he was that it could’ve been almost anybody other than one of his friends. Shakily, on legs that betrayed him by feeling like they were made from some sickly green lime jello Richie stood and unlocked the graffiti covered toilet stall door coming face to face with Stan whose features had crumpled with concern. Before even a word could be spoken between them Stan wrapped his arms around Richie and pulled his friend close rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Stan wasn’t the most outwardly affectionate of friends, but all of the Losers knew that he cared, and he was always there for them when they needed him. Richie couldn’t even count a time that Stan the man had ever let him down in the past. 

“I was in study hall and I heard some people on the table over talking about your locker, they said you took off running towards the bathroom. I figured you’d still be in here, so I got a hall pass and came right away.” Stan smiled gently at Richie releasing him from the hug and looking him up and down visibly relaxing when he saw that no physical harm had been done in addition to the graffiti on Richie’s locker. 

Stan and Richie walked over to the far corner of the bathroom and sat down with their backs pressed against it, it was a secluded spot hidden behind the various stalls. Nobody could see you when they entered the bathroom if you were in this far corner, it was a spot students often used if they wanted to have a sneaky cigarette. Richie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a futile effort as they only slid down again, before deciding to take the plunge he turned to look Stan directly in the eyes as he readied himself to confide in his friend. 

“How did you know?” Richie still wasn’t brave enough to say it out loud, the word gay always got twisted in his tongue and never managed to successfully escape his lips, not yet at least. 

“Eddie. You have this look in your eyes when you’re with him and when you talk about him.” Stan’s expression softened when he spoke, “It’s nice to see, to see someone love him. I mean in a proper way, not like his mother.” Richie couldn’t help but nod in agreement to that, Mrs K might love her son, but it wasn’t in a healthy way and it certainly didn’t do Eddie any good.

“Eddie knows too.” Stan’s expression shifted to one of surprise before Richie corrected himself realising how Stan may have interpreted that, damn his Trashmouth, “I mean he knows that I’m…he knows that I like boys.” Once again Richie tried but he still wasn’t quite able to get the word out. He pulled up his shirt just enough so that the scar above his waistband was completely visible and he saw Stan’s face pale when his eyes scanned over it. Stanley was smart and easily put two and two together understanding that this is what Bower’s had done to Richie when Eddie had patched him up all those weeks ago before the Losers’ had gone looking for the two of them. Seeing that Stan wasn’t repulsed by him or the word that was cut just deep enough to scar his flesh, it finally hit Richie that Stan definitely didn’t care that he was gay, Stan was still his friend just like Eddie was too. Suddenly Richie felt compelled to spill all the details to Stan: his crush on Eddie; the dilemma over the dance; the Bowers’ predicament, all of it just flowed out one thing after another there was no stopping his Trashmouth but this time, for the first time Richie found he didn’t want to. 

“I think you should go to the dance.” Stan stated as though this was the obvious conclusion, “with Eddie as your date.”

“What!? N-no way I ca-can’t.”

“Now who sounds like Stuttering Bill.” Stan teased chuckling, Richie shoved him playfully.

“Fuck off Stanley.” He said stifling laughter honestly impressed that Stan had been the one to lighten the mood with a joke and not himself. 

“But seriously though, if we tell the others that Bowers has it out for you I’m sure they’d be happy to help come up with a plan so that you can enjoy the dance too.”

“But-“

“They would never hate you. Never.” The way Stan said it Richie almost felt like he could believe him, but there was still that voice in the back of Richie’s head that told him that it couldn’t be true. It was a voice that sounded like Bowers and his gang, like the kids in the halls who whispered hateful things about how he’s a dirty fag, like his parents when they spoke distastefully at dinner about the bothersome homos in town. There were always new people joining that chorus of voices in the back of Richie’s mind, he was thankful that Eddie and now Stan too wouldn’t be joining them but the idea of the other Losers becoming apart of that chorus made his gut twist. 

The harsh ringing of the school bell cut through Richie’s thoughts and he looked to Stan apologetically realising Stan had ended up spending his whole study period in the bathroom with him. It didn’t even register in Richie’s mind that he had missed an entire lesson of English, he would just get notes from one of the other Losers later he supposed. Richie rose to his feet first, dusting off his hands on his jeans before offering a hand to pull Stan up to his feet. The sound of students erupting into the halls from the various classrooms eager to bask in the first day of Spring, could be heard from outside the door of the eastern boys bathroom. Richie hoped that Bowers and his gang wouldn’t be looking for him when he exited out into the hall, he could imagine them scouring through the crowds of students already. 

“I’ve got to return this hall pass before I can go,” Stan grumbled, “I imagine my study hall supervising teacher is going to chew me out for it.”

“Eddie’s going to be waiting by the bike racks for me, but I’ll meet you at the quarry with the others?” Richie opened the door just enough to peek out into the hallway, it was still relatively busy but nobody worrisome was in sight. He held open the door for Stan allowing him to exit first as Stan started walking away Richie quickly jogged to catch up, his body on autopilot again. He rested a hand on Stan’s shoulder and spun him around, smiling at him with crooked teeth that would undoubtedly eventually require braces, “thank you Stan. I feel a lot better now, you’re a really good friend.” 

Stan responded with a closed smile, but it was obvious in his eyes that he was glad to know he had helped, “Go on now Trashmouth, your Eds is waiting.” Stan smirked as he spun on his heels and headed off towards the library. 

“Hey! Don’t call him Eds, that’s my thing.” Richie called out after him in a breathy chuckle shaking his head as he turned around heading for Derry High’s main exit purposefully avoiding his locker as he navigated the halls. Spilling out onto the steps of the school’s main entrance amongst the thrum of his peers exiting the building Richie looked over the crowd in an attempt to spot Eddie. Eddie was standing by the bike racks hands resting on the handles of his bike and tapping his foot anxiously against the grass, ever since the Bowers incident weeks ago he has been anxious when waiting for Richie to meet him. Richie smiled softly, an affectionate blush dusting across his cheeks as he spotted Eddie he looked even more preciously small than normal when he stood at the base of the giant oak tree which provided the bike racks with shade. He picked up his pace eager to spend his afternoon with Eddie and the rest of his friends, and to hopefully forget about his locker until school the next day. 

The tension that was residing in Eddie’s shoulders dropped when he saw Richie approaching him, the corners of his mouth began to pull upwards spreading into a smile, and Eddie was blushing a gentle pink. Seeing Richie and being around him, heck even just thinking about him always seemed to make Eddie end up with a fluttering sensation in his belly that was somehow warm and enjoyable and not uncomfortable. Eddie’s mother always tried to tell him that a fluttering sensation in his stomach could mean nothing but trouble, but Eddie was starting to believe that she was wrong about that. Eddie was starting to believe his mother was wrong about a lot of things like all of the horrible things she said about his friends, especially all of the atrocious things she tried to tell him about Richie. Before Eddie could even begin to open his mouth to greet his taller friend, Richie was pinching his cheek and one of his infectious giggles danced in Eddie’s ears. 

“Oh Eds, how is it every time I see you you’re just cute ,cute, cute!” Richie pinched Eddie’s cheek in an affectionate manner adoring the rosy pink on his cheeks and the way his eyebrows knitted up when he pinched his cheek. Eddie swatted Richie’s hand away haphazardly, a small giggle that rung like music in Richie’s ears briefly escaping his Eds lips which caused Richie’s grin to grow knowing he had caused it. 

“Quit it Richie, come on we don’t wanna be the last ones at the quarry.” Eddie began to walk his bike away from the bike racks as he spoke, his words light hearted. 

“As you wish Sire.” Richie said in one of his many character voices, this one in particular was a British butler. Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes as he mounted his bike and took off, he never was a fan of any of Richie’s British voices. Intent not to lose what he took as a challenge to race to the quarry, Richie ran with his bike only jumping onto it once he had picked up a significant amount of speed catching up to the asthmatic boy in no time. 

While Richie had been dreading the coming Spring, he couldn’t deny that it definitely brightened up the grey town of Derry. But the recently rejuvenated vibrant colours of the wilderness surrounding the quarry: exotic greens; enchanting blue and purple wild flowers; and shiny red berries you should not eat, were merely a stunning backdrop for the most beautiful sight in Derry. In Richie’s eyes Eddie Kaspbrak would always outshine the world around him even if the other boy didn’t believe that he possibly could. He had won their race to the quarry and the two had left their bikes leaning against a tree not to far from the Losers favourite spot to jump into the quarry. Eddie was leaning against the railing looking over the quarry below, the afternoon sun surrounding him with an angelic glow and reaffirming Richie’s belief that this boy was to good and beautiful for this world. 

It appeared that they had somehow beaten the others here, they must have made a detour on their way to the quarry. Richie joined Eddie at the railing and instead of looking down at the quarry he chose to observe Eds, while doing this his conversation with Stan echoed in his mind. Stan thought that he should go the dance with Eddie as his date did this mean that Stan in some impossible way thought that Eddie liked Richie back? Probably not. Stan was most likely just trying to be a supportive friend, well this at least what Richie tried to tell himself he didn’t want to get his hopes up or jump to any conclusions. The two of them stayed in the quiet comfort of each other’s company for about 10 minutes before they both spun around in sync to find Bill, Ben, Beverly, Mike and Stan coming towards them, all of them were chattering excitedly and Bill had a brightly coloured blow up ball tucked under his arm. 

As everyone with the exception of Richie began to strip down to their underwear just as they always did when they went swimming in the quarry Beverly explained that the reason they were all late was because Bill insisted they need the ball. Bill then rolled his eyes annoyed that Beverly could not see his stroke of genius before revealing that he thought they could play many different games in the water if they had a ball. Eddie remarked that his mother would ground him for months if hurt himself slipping in the quality playing one of these games, that didn’t mean he wasn’t still going to play though. Richie fiddled with the hem of his shirt awkwardly, the scar on his stomach suddenly feeling as though it had more presence then before, even more so than when he was actually looking at it earlier that day. Eddie seemed to sense this anxiety just as he somehow had at their sleepover at Bill’s weeks ago when had rested his hand on Richie’s to stop him rubbing his thumb over the scar through his shirt. The smaller boy had only just taken off his shoes and his shorts, he was about to pull his shirt over his head when he noticed Richie’s body language and stopped, pulling his shirt back down. 

“I forgot to pack my sunscreen in my fanny pack today my Mom will be taking me straight to a dermatologist if I get burnt.” Eddie excused as the others shot him confused looks but quickly shrugged it off, they each made their way over the railing so that their backs were pressed against it and their toes hung over the edge of the jump. Eddie remained waiting for Richie to take off his shoes and his jeans, “Now they’ll think you’re doing it, so I don’t feel like the odd one out.” Eddie leant over whispering into his ear so that the others would not over hear, Richie knew that Stan would of course see through this, but it wasn’t a problem Stan would understand having actually seen the scar. 

The two of them joined the others and each of the Losers jumped off of the edge one at a time, swimming towards the banks and out of the next jumper’s way when they surfaced. Everyone embraced the joy and excitement that all teens should feel on the first day of Spring, carefree and oblivious to all of their responsibilities. They did end up using that ball which Bev still insisted was ridiculous to play their own variation on water volley ball, they also played shoulder wars in teams as was tradition every year. Currently Eddie and Richie were the reigning champs Richie’s reasonable height and Eddie’s lightweight gave them better reach and agility than the team of Ben and Bev or Mike and Bill, Stan was the referee. As the finale match for the shoulder wars tournament of 1991 began, with Eddie hoisted on top of Richie’s shoulders and Bill positioned similarly on Mike’s shoulders some pre-match trash talk that was all in good fun ensued. 

“H-Hey R-R-R-Richie, are we supposed to be intim-timidated by that Polly Pocket on you sh-shoulders?” Bill stammered a cocky look on his face, and one of his eyebrows raised to match the tone of his voice. Richie had to bite back a chuckle from where he heard Eddie audibly huff in response to the taunt from atop his shoulders. 

“Yeah! We’ll we’re gonna destroy you guys so hard that you’ll wish you had a staph infection instead.” Eddie barked back with a sass and bite in his words getting really into the competition. 

“Ew Eddie.” Mike uttered a look of disgust on his face as he recalled the vivid details Eddie had educated them on about staph infections among various other diseases. 

“Incoming news update! Pocket sized hypochondriac Eddie Spaghetti to send Stuttering Bill hurdling into the quarry. I am Trashmouth, back to you losing team.” In what Richie definitely thought was his best news reporter impression yet, Richie blew what he thought was a brutal verbal blow to Mike and Bill. Eddie however, didn’t seem to completely agree with his choice of words.

“Don’t call me pocket sized Richie!” Eddie whined tugging on Richie’s hair gently to punctuate his words. Stan had finally decided as referee that this was enough pre-match trash talking and it was time for the match to begin much to Ben and Beverly’s gratitude as they were watching from the sidelines. 

“In your positions!” Stan boomed over his friends, though at that volume his voice had a wavering quality, “3, 2, 1…GO!” With that declaration both Richie and Mike surged forward in the water, splashing around dramatically as Eddie and Bill locked arms tousling back and forth. Richie tried to maintain his balance as best as he could with Eddie shoving bill quite vigorously attempting to throw him and Mike off their balance. The four boys went back and forth in this manner for a few minutes when Richie had a bright idea which would secure them victory, the others may see it as underhanded, but he knew as long as the fiery competitive Eddie Kaspbrak won he wouldn’t hold it against Richie. 

“Hey Bill!” Richie yelled making sure he would be heard over the splashing of the water, when he saw Bills eyes flick down he continued knowing the other boy was still listening while he fought to throw Eddie and Richie into the water, “I heard Ben was going to see a movie with just Beverly this weekend.”

Stan from his perspective as referee felt like he was watching the final moments of the 1991 shoulder wrestling championship in slow motion. With Richie’s revelation about Ben and Beverly’s planned movie outing Bill had been completely thrown out of the game his full attention went to Richie to see if he was lying or not. As soon as Eddie realised what Richie was doing he reared back on the word Ben and delivered a huge shove to Bill’s chest as Richie finished speaking, sending Bill toppling backwards his arms spinning like windmills trying to keep his balance. As Bill went, so did Mike the two of the falling into the water, a wave rippled out from them splashing Ben and Beverly who were sitting in what they had long ago dubbed the ‘splash zone’. A victorious cheer erupted from both Eddie and Richie, Eddie had thrown his arms in the air in his excitement, this sudden movement threw Richie off of his balance sending the reigning champions into the cool water of the quarry. 

“I can’t believe you did that Richie.” Eddie spoke between excited giggles after the two of them had resurfaced from under the water. Richie felt his cheeks flush the warmth contrasting against the cold droplets of water on his cheeks, even through Richie’s extremely blurry vision he knew that Eds must have the most radiant smile on his face. 

“Who said my trashmouth can’t be useful for once?” Richie returned the smile he knew was on Eddie’s face grinning brightly at him, his eyes squinting as he strained to see without his glasses. 

“You can’t see can you?” Eddie said his voice now flat looking at Richie with what Richie pictured to be his eyebrows pinched together and endearing look on his face, “Stay here I’ll get your glasses for you.” Richie waited patiently where he was listening as the sound of Eddie wading through the water got further away, he was heading to the banks where Stan, Ben and Beverly had been sitting during the match. He could hear Bill and Mike arguing with Stan about how Richie and Eddie used a dirty tactic to win, Stan responded that he found it hilarious and as referee he declared that they had still won; Bill let out a huff when Stan told him it’s not Richie and Eddie’s fault that he is so susceptible to distraction. The sound of wading through the water began to grow closer again and he could feel Eddie’s presence in front of him as water sloshed against him from Eddie moving, with gentle care Richie felt his thick coke bottle frame glasses sliding onto his face. 

When Richie opened his eyes, he realised Eddie looked more radiant smiling at him then he had imagined through his previously blurry vision. Eddie’s nose was barely an inch away from Richie’s eyes, Richie swore he could probably count every freckle spotted across his nose and rosy cheeks this close. Briefly, if only for a moment Richie’s eyes flicked down to Eddie’s soft pink lips before he quickly returned his eyes upwards only to lock eyes with Eds. They stared at each other entranced in one another’s being and unable to look away, the sound of their friends chattering and laughing in the back ground faded away. 

“There you go,” Eds spoke softly his cheeks becoming a shade rosier, Richie knew that by now he must have a blush from his neck to his ears, “Now you can see.” 

“Yeah, I can” Richie mumbled, neither of them had looked away from each other yet. 

Their moment however, Richie allowed himself to call it a moment when he thought about it before bed later that night, was interrupted by Bev calling out to the two of them.

“Hey if you two are done gazing into each other’s eyes the sun is starting to set, we need to start heading into town.” With Bev’s words all the other noise that created the sounds of the quarry on a Spring afternoon came rushing back to Richie’s ears, he cleared his throat and Eddie let out a breathy chuckle both of them looking away from each other and then back again before she added with a dramatic sigh, “today would be nice boys.”

Eddie started trudging away from Richie in the water towards the bank of the quarry, when he realised that Richie was not following him but rather staring after him he rolled his eyes with a huff and flushed cheeks extending his hand.

“Come on Trashmouth you’re gonna make everybody late home.”

Richie skipped forward as gracefully as he could in the water, which was not very, and enthusiastically took Eddie’s hand in his own, they only let go once they reached the banks. The rest of the Loser’s pretended to act like they had not noticed it , though Stanley could not hold back rolling his eyes at how painfully oblivious they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading.  
Sorry for this update taking so long I have been busy with exams, this chapter is extra long though!  
There's something I try to reference in every chapter, I wonder if anybody has picked up on it yet?
> 
> Until next time  
E.L.F


End file.
